


自此之後

by blackmusicds



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, M/M, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 12:57:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18604972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackmusicds/pseuds/blackmusicds
Summary: 終局之後，願他們幸福。自我療癒向極短篇。





	自此之後

**Author's Note:**

> 腦洞：你知道嗎？依據Scott測試出的理論，如果條件得宜，你丟一個老年人進去量子領域，可以換一個年輕人出來喔！
> 
> Stucky無差+盾冬獵寡四人友情向。愛他們，願他們都能幸福。  
> 

* * *

 

傳送器發出一陣轟響，刺眼的光線之後，包裹在防護衣中的是一張年輕的面孔。

 

-

 

「這樣真的好嗎？」Bucky站在樹下，與上一場英雄喪禮一樣一席黑色套裝。

遠處星條旗在空中飄揚，牧師的聲音被風聲掩蓋，抬著棺木的隊伍在人群中緩緩前進。Sam Wilson肩舉著棺，氣氛哀傷且肅穆。 「⋯⋯那可是你的喪禮啊。」

「我知道。」年輕的Steve在一旁開口：「可這並不是件壞事。」

「你怎麼知道？」

「因為我看過了⋯⋯Buck，那個沒有 _他_ 的世界。」

上一次，Steve Rogers乘著飛機墜入冰海，七十年過去，美國隊長睜開了眼睛。然而經歷這些年，某部分的他——那個來自布魯克林的男孩——始終被困於原地。

這一次他終於有機會，卸下制服、抹去號誌，他看著神盾局——一群並非英雄、卻更似英雄的人們，他們如何用另一種方式努力讓世界變得更好。以普通人的身分，作為局外人，Steve Rogers終於明白，做對的事其實並非只有一種方法。

 

「而且，Sam會是一個很好的繼任者的。」

 

-

 

「你還沒有說過你在那邊做了些什麼。」Bucky躺在床上，對剛走進房門的Steve眨著他湖綠色的雙眼。

前·美國隊長勾起嘴角，朝床邊走來。「⋯⋯你是指和Peggy跳舞的事？」

「誰在乎那個，你個渾球。」Bucky挑起眉滿不在乎地舉起左手，在黑色的振金手臂上，一抹金色鑲嵌在無名指，和Steve左手上的一樣。「那是你欠她的——我想問的是，你在那邊過得怎樣？我是說，你不會真以為我相信你說的那些關於好好生活的鬼話吧？」

Steve看著Bucky的眼睛。

他想起了自己與Peggy的那一支舞，看見Peggy已經走了出來，有自己的事業和新的生活，他真心為她感到開心。他與她的那一個吻，他們都明白的，那是對過去的道別。

「我先去找了Pym博士。」Steve說：「我和他一起研究了當初Scott經歷過的測試，Tony說那是另一種理論的結果。」

他記得Pym博士驚嘆地表示自己從未想過有這樣的可能，量子領域對於生理年齡的影響，而他們成功了。

「我在歸還寶石之後留在那裡，它……讓我有了另一個選擇，Buck。一個讓Steve Rogers——而不是美國隊長——學習做出正確的事的機會。」

「那你弄明白了嗎？」Bucky的表情中帶著理解，上個世紀如此，此刻亦然。

「是啊，我弄明白了。」

 

只是，我一直都很想 **你** 。

 

-

 

新任美國隊長終於開始慢慢被人接受。當然，Sam有其獨特的個人魅力，Steve一點也不擔心。

 

「嘿，隊長，最近過得如何？」通訊頻道上，Sam拿下風鏡，笑容燦爛。

「我已經不是隊長了，Sam，現在它的稱號屬於你了。」Steve打趣道，他的身後突然伸出一條黑色的手臂，搭在他肩上，Bucky的腦袋也湊了過來。

「對啊，那是你的了，隊——長——」

「去你的Barnes！」Sam說。

「注意語言，隊長。」Bucky回道。

Steve爆出大笑。

「好了、好了。」Steve說，將兩人從幼稚的互瞪中解救出來。「我們過得很好，Sam，任務的事都很順利。Fury和T'Challa也提供了不少協助，沒問題的。」

「說真的，我以為你在把這玩意交給我之後是打算退休去的，你知道的，過自己的生活？」Sam舉起星盾。「老年人什麼的。」

Bucky笑著說：「他現在可不老。還有，你太不懂Rogers這小混蛋了，一刻都不得閒，看場電影也要讓自己在後巷裡被揍一頓才安生。」

「Bucky！」

前·獵鷹大笑著點頭。「那倒沒錯，我深有體會。」

「Sam！」

「哈哈！好啦，Steve。」Sam說：「就只是⋯⋯小心點。直到今天外面仍舊有些輿論，關於Barnes的過去，對你的身分的猜測。你們在做的事情是好事，但不是每個人都能接受的。」

「我明白。」Steve收回輕鬆的表情，認真地說：「謝謝你，Sam。」

「對我別這麼見外。」Sam擺擺手。「有時間一起吃個飯吧⋯⋯ **流浪者（Nomad）** ，還有白狼。」

「沒問題。」

 

-

 

「流浪者？」Bucky曾經這麼問過，就只有一次，那時兩人正在床單中彼此糾纏。「是因為我嗎？」

Steve將額頭靠上對方的。「⋯⋯在西伯利亞之後，Thanos彈指後的五年裡，還有在那邊，我明白一件事，Buck。那就是美國隊長只會把Bucky Barnes推上他不願去的戰場。」

「不，Steve。」Bucky皺起眉。「那些都是我自願的，我說過我會跟隨——」

「⋯⋯那個布魯克林不知逃避的小子。」Steve溫柔地接道：「我知道，Bucky，不是美國隊長。」

Bucky沈默了。

「美國隊長的身分注定我沒有太多選擇。」Steve閉上眼睛。「人們看到的是一面星條旗的身分，可以說是它成就了我，我仍然為此感激。然而經歷過這一切，我開始理解我的堅持並不只有一種表現方法。更何況，美國隊長的身分太過耀眼，耀眼得沒有冬兵的容身之處。」

Bucky深深吸氣。「那也是冬兵應得的，我犯下的一切⋯⋯」

「都值得彌補，而不是白白送上一條命。」Steve將兩人靠得更緊。「Bucky，你以為我們都在做些什麼？」

「滿足傻小子Rogers那永無止境的正義感？」

「那也沒錯。」Steve輕笑著，吻了吻Bucky的臉。「還有做對的事，流浪者和白狼，我們會盡全力補償冬兵犯下的一切，讓世界變得更好。」

Bucky用一種略帶哀傷的聲音說：「如果，那是沒有終點的呢？」

「那我們就一直繼續下去。」Steve的語氣堅定。「你知道的，Bucky。」

 

_**我會陪你到時間的盡頭（till the end of the line）** 。_

 

-

 

**尾聲**

「有時候，我會想起她，她是那麼勇敢。沒有她，一切都不會像現在這樣。我知道她不會在意，但沒有人知道她的為此做出了什麼、犧牲了什麼，就只有我們還記得⋯⋯就是，該死的，我 **想念** 她⋯⋯」

「呃，關於這個……我一直沒有和你們說，我在歸還靈魂寶石時發生了一點事——」

 

「嘿，男士們，你們有誰知道史密森尼博物館在哪裡嗎？我來接出土的化石。*」 

 

「 _Nat_ ？」

**END**

 

-

 

*Hey, fellas. Either one of you know where the Smithsonian is? I'm here to pick up a fossil.  
美國隊長2寡姐對隊長和獵鷹說的第一句話

**Author's Note:**

> 時間線：  
> 隊長回到平行時空歸還寶石，先找了Pym博士研究恢復身體年齡的理論。他在平行時空與Peggy跳一支舞道別，之後以無名之人的身分在過去摸索屬於Steve Rogers的正義之道。最後，承接老齡隊長傳送回主宇宙的結局，Steve將星盾傳給Sam後詐死，接著利用Pym的理論恢復年輕，與Bucky隱姓埋名。  
> 尾聲是私心，理論不明，真心希望寡姐也能回來。  
> 


End file.
